The purpose of this study is to: 1) see how many people will have an undetect- able amount of hiv in the blood (less than 500 copies/ml) by wk 16; see how long the amount of hiv in the blood remains less than 500 copies/ml; see if these drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tolerated.